Fortune Cookie
by trickNtreat
Summary: Yami has a private matter involving his heart. How to go about solving the problem if he himself doesn't understand he has one? Yugi. Yami. Jou. EDITED. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Begin

**Fortune Cookie**

_In no way do I stamp my name onto this piece of ghey as writing. That was my attempt at disclaimer, yeah?_

trickNtreat: I was planning on ditching this story- but my inner perfectionist which isn't very inner jabbed at me to at least edit it nicer and see where it goes from there. I'm sorry for all those who counted on me…BUT-BUT IF YOU PRESSURE ME ENOUGH, I'll damn well finish it! I WILL! XD

A Yugioh fanfiction. Contains shounen ai, that is your risk on taking on this fic, thank you!

----

Well, where to start...okay, I'll start like every other human beings do...  
I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler, and get used to saying it, coz you'll see it posted up on screens and virtually everywhere soon; Joey Wheeler, the Master Duelist. Personally, that has a freaking nice ring to it. Heh.

My school, Domino Junior High, and if you were to give me presents for special occasions, like say, my birthday, hand them over to a tall, loud-mouth blonde hanging around a short little guy with very noticeable hair style.  
What kind you ask?  
Er...those kinds that stick out like sore thumbs I might say, but I don't want to go into more details, and let's get one thing straight, do NOT pick on him. You do, then you'll be seeing stars faster than you could say ...eh...hmm...can't think of any awesome phrases to fit the shoe right now, but just to give you a heads up, NOT to gang up on him, as he's my best pal, buddy, Yugi Motou.

Who's rather late and I'm here alone, waiting for him and my other friends to arrive. Tsk, fashionably late my foot, wait, oh great, I forgot what I'm even here for.

What was it... argh, forget it. It's probably just a small gathering of friends and have a tea party or something. But...when did we start having a tea party, at a shrine...which is oddly dressed with paper lanterns and stuff... and why the heck so many people?

Just when my ingenious brain is about to answer those questions for me, I see the crowd part, and the cause of it too. Something, or is it a... someone?  
Who cares, whoever it is, is sure loud and pissed off. Wait...is that... oh, no...


	2. Messy Start

**Fortune Cookie**

Upgraded versions here folks!

----

The crowd parted and stared at the angry girl who looked like she was about to blow at a single touch. She stomped across the parted ground, towards one confused looking blonde. Behind walked a tall brunette well out of the girl's reach, repetitively apologizing to the crowd about her temper.

"JOEY!" the girl yelled when she got to him. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

Joey was both stunned and curious about how her face could get so red more than worrying about what's going to happen to him.

"What'd you mean, 'what the heck am I doing here?' isn't it me who's supposed to ask you that?" Joey stood up to the angry Tea, who looked more furious than when she started.

"Yo, dude, it's not good to talk to her like that. Especially when she's-" Tristan popped up from behind Tea and gave Joey a word of advise when he was cut short.

"That's right. Mister, do you know what time it is!" Tea put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently as Joey lifted up his wrist to tell the time.

"Eh..." just when he was about to say 11:30am, Tea cut him off.

"It's 11:30! We've been waiting for you for the last 90 minutes!"

While Joey was calculating how long, 90 minutes is, Tea kept shouting, "You dolt! And I told you once, I told you a hundred times, to meet us at the shrine, not the gate!"

"Er...Tea, you DID just tell him once..." Tristan barged into the conversation, which didn't help the glance of everyone passing by.

"GRRR! Once should be enough Tristan, it's a pain when people don't listen."

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening!" Tristan teased Tea and made the matter worse when Joey realized something was wrong.

"Hey guys, where's Yugi?"

Tea stopped trying to rip Tristan's head off and looked suddenly worried. "We don't know...he said he'd be here..."

While Tea remained silent and worried, Tristan flung an arm around Joey and smugly said, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon. And by the way, Duke and Bakura's at the stall, getting something to eat. While we waste our time looking for you, don't you think we deserve even a little thanks or something?"

Joey made a disgusted sound and waved Tristan's arm off his shoulder.

"What's that you got there?" Tristin noticed something in Joey's hand and asked.

"Oh..." Joey forgot about the book he was holding onto, he lifted it up and replied, "It's Yugi's...I nodded off in math's class again and he let me borrow his notebook...thought I'd give it to him when he came today."

There was another silence, but this time, a concerned and worried silence. Only the happy chatter of the crowd and nothing else was heard. The happiness in the voices around them reminded Joey something.

"Hey guys, mind telling me what day it is today?"

Tea and Tristan both sweatdropped and Tristan replied, "It's New Year's Day, Joey."

The dusk came pretty fast once everyone met up with each other. The usual conversations, Duke and Tristan still arguing about who should get Serenity, Joey trying his hardest to ignore all this while Bakura busy stopping Tristan and Duke having a real 'physical' fight and Tea giving speeches about starting a non-violent new year.

But out of all this commotion, and all this time, there was something missing. Joey was finding it quite uncomfortable. The innocent little smile, gentle and fragile. Yugi and his soft smile was missing and Joey seemed to be the only one missing it greatly. He looked to his left side, a special spot meant only for Yugi, was empty.

Joey sighed and walked ahead of everyone else. He looked up to the fiery sky and turned back to the others.  
They were all heading towards their homes, still loud and cheery. He pictured what would of happened if Yugi was here.  
Joey would be in that 'fight' between Duke and Tristan too, saying something like, "I won't let you dirty minded apes lay a finger on my sister!" and Bakura will still try helplessly to stop the fight getting any worse with Tea standing from the side with her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. And Yugi would be by the sidelines, laughing slightly.

He sighed again. Well, no good wishing what can't be done. He waited for the gang to catch up to him when...

"AHHH!"

There was a big pause in the groups' actions. "What now Joey, need to use the bathroom...AGAIN?" Tristan asked, still grabbing onto handful of Duke's hair in one hand.

"We didn't pass Yugi's store yet, have we!" Joey panicked and looked around frantically.

Tea raised an eyebrow and replied, "We just have, see, the store's around that corner we just turned...why?"

"You know, to drop this book off, you know me, I might forget and leave it at home and get Yugi into trouble as well..."

"Fine with us, see you Joey!" Tristan didn't say another word and walked on, still going on about the argument.

Tea and Bakura both waved and ran after the two quarrelling gladiators.

"Yeah...bye..." again Joey felt a big hole in him somewhere. There should have been a, "See you tomorrow Joey, and be careful!"  
Which again should of come from...Yugi.

When Joey reached the door to the game store run by Yugi's grandfather, and lifted up his fist to knock the door, he hesitated.

He lowered his hand and thought for a minute. Questions swam around his head.  
_'What if he didn't come coz he didn't want to see me? ...Or he has a new best friend who's cooler than me and is ashamed of me?...Or what if he went to hang around other group?...What if he's dead!'_

Useless and exaggerated questions found their way to Joey's head and made him sweat over nothing.

_'Stop this worrying and get a grip...yeah, cooler friend than me? Ha, there is no such person...' _he told himself so and knocked quickly, just incase the thoughts distract him again and make him change his mind.

He waited with his fingers crossed, but no replies came. He knocked again, more loudly this time, but still nothing. He soon began to worry again and the same weird questions arose in his mind. He now banged the door until it shook, but still no-one came to answer it, not even the scolding of gramps about breaking the door down...that's it!

He stepped back, ready to break the door down, when something came to him. He slowly moved for the doorknob and turned it and miraculously, it opened.

He looked dumbly at the door for a second or two and went in. Door opened, no cheery grandpa or Yugi's greeting, dark, empty...the scene definitely was not a good sign.

He knew wondering around in other people's houses uninvited was rude, but he had to check if everything was alright. Which he didn't think it was.

Joey noiselessly, or at least tried to climb the stairs to Yugi's bedroom silently as possible. One step after the other...slowly and quietly...

"Eh?" Joey stopped as he stepped on something...squishy? Since when did stairs were squishy and made moans when you step on them?

Lowering down in the dark to take a better look, Joey nearly fell off the whole twelve flights of stairs.

"YUGI!"

----

Joey fell on his back side, sliding down a couple of steps. But in a flash he crawled back up towards Yugi and lifted him up in his arms.

_'Holy shit, what happened to him?'_ Joey panicked and tried to look for any signs of physical attacks, but he couldn't spot a thing in the blackness, which was growing darker as the night crept closer.

_'Man, trouble from start of New Year...hate to know what else will happen...'_

Joey slowly climbed down the stairs with Yugi in his arms, which made it more difficult to guess where the next step was. Sure, Yugi wasn't what you'd call heavy, but certainly, minding about one body is always easier than two.

After the safe landing, Joey struggled to the living room. He put out his left foot in front of him absent mindedly. He felt something hard hit his foot and caused him to nearly drop Yugi. Joey just managed to muffle his scream and stood for a moment to draw up the store's structure in his mind's eyes.

The last time he checked...the living room WAS on the left of the stairs. It was now even harder to see, if it was even possible to get any darker. It must have been a new moon or something, there was no moonlight. What a New Year...

"Ok, now concentrate...next step might be..." Joey mumbled and hopefully put his same foot a bit further forward and then to the left. To his surprise and joy, he was now officially inside the living room.

He edged along the walls, keeping one hand on the wall for guidance and the other, holding on to Yugi. Few good stumbles across the wall, few good crashes along the way. He was sure the couch was somewhere near, but it seemed impossible to get to it without destroying half of what was in the room.

Just as he kicked another hard object and let out a yelp, the phone rang. Joey, nearly jumping out of his skin, dropped Yugi. Lucky for Yugi, he landed on the object Joey had kicked, which turned out to be the couch. Joey recollected his breath and turned to the sound of the phone ringing.

_'Oh great, just great...' _he wanted to answer it, incase it was urgent. But he left it until the message came over. Dumb darkness.

"Yugi, are you doing alright? Hope you didn't go to the shrine like I told you...you need to rest. There's tea in the kitchen so help yourself at any times you feel feverish and have plenty of rest. Hmm...looks like I can't go back tonight, the roads are too dark. I'll see you early tomorrow afternoon then. Goodnight, Yugi."

With that the message ended. _'That was Yugi's gramps. And he said...Yugi has a fever?'_ Joey looked back at where he assumed Yugi might be lying. He sighed in relief it wasn't a violent assault and got up. Now for the second challenge; find the light switch.

After what seemed like an hour of searching blinded, Joey found the small switch and clicked it on. Again he gave a small yelp as the brightness blinded him this time.

Sometime later he could see again and walked over to Yugi, who seemed to be asleep or unconscious. His cheeks were flushed which told Joey he definitely had a fever.

_'Yugi...' _Joey was aching to know why Yugi was sleeping on the stairs, but he'd have to wait until Yugi wakes up. Which could take a while.

Joey knew what to do, seeing as he nursed Serenity a couple of times with her cold. Hot tea, a wet towel, rest. These home remedies had never let a cold cure down. He walked casually to the kitchen, with a bit of urgency and determination.

With some difficulties, he grabbed the kettle and filled it up, placing it on to the stove. Got a towel, wet it and waited till the water boiled. Then Joey felt something in his pocket. Absent mindedly he reached in and out came three demented fortune cookies.

"Eh?" Joey looked down at the three cookies wide eyed. "When did these get in here?"

Retracing his memories, he remembered. _'Ah, yeah. That strange woman standing just outside of the shrine gate...giving away free samples of these things, saying they were new products...'_

Funny though, he only asked for two, not three. One for himself and the other for Yugi. And that woman only gave out one per person, so why give Joey three?

Joey shrugged it off, not thinking about it anymore as the kettle whistled. He left two on the kitchen counter for Yugi, shoving the last one back into his pocket.

Yugi slowly got up and looked across to the kitchen. Joey was making a big fuss, searching for the kettle and getting the tap and the stove mixed up.

He amusedly observed his best friend, while lying down low so Joey couldn't see he was awake.

Joey cursed loudly as he slipped and let the tea bags fly. Yugi couldn't help the little smile creep onto his lips. Also there was a glare in his eyes which weren't normally present in Yugi's.

Of course, it wasn't Yugi, but his other self, Yami. He had switched, and Yugi still asleep.

Yami lowered himself even lower with the thought, _'Could he be the one...who can help me?'_

Still looking at Joey, Yami wondered. He could bring the subject up now, but then again...Yugi's state wasn't in the best of shape, which could be quite distracting and uneasy for the conversation to flow. He had to decide quick, but Joey's nearing footsteps woke Yami's thoughts.

He didn't have enough time to switch back again, so he quickly lay on his back and closed his eyes, hoping to not blow his cover.

Without noticing a thing, Joey placed the teapot and the cup on the small table near the couch and looked at Yugi again. His face certainly wasn't red anymore, which was a good sign of fever calming down.

Smiling, Joey gently put the wet towel on Yugi's forehead, hoping he'd get better soon. Also hoping the tea wouldn't cool down too quickly. He had one last look back at Yugi and turned to leave, just as Yami opened his eyes to a thin slit and followed his eyes after Joey.

Yami sighed as Joey left his sight, both relieved and regretful. He could have just walked into the kitchen with a casual greeting and spill his beans, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. And that could have been easily the last chance to talk to Joey without Yugi. With Yugi around, everything Yami said and did was always open and public to Yugi.

Sitting back up on the couch he lazily watched the steam rising out of the teapot, regretting more every second.

----

_'Uh oh...'_

As Joey was on his way out of the store, he stepped on something else. He was glad it didn't make any noises or was squishy this time and picked whatever it is up. The book. He must have thrown it away at the same time he hit the stairs on his buttocks.

_'Well, this book was the main reason I stopped by here...yeah, and gotta thank this beauty, if I didn't stop by, who knows what might have happened to Yugi.'_ Joey turned back to leave the book on the table as well. Entering the doorway to the living room, again to his surprise and joy he saw Yugi sitting up in the couch.

"Yugi!"

Startled Yami looked up. There stood in the doorway, non other than Joey himself, all smiles.

Yami's heart missed more than just a beat and after that, it was thumping faster than any other times he could remember. There was really nothing to get all upset about, but to a certain five thousand year old spirit of pharaoh, this was a very serious matter.

While all this thinking went on in Yami's head, Joey was advancing towards him, ever so glad.

"...oh, no...Joey..." Yami's lips trembled a whisper. Well, this was now... or never.

----

Settling his heart, Yami faintly smiled towards Joey, who still had no clues at all.

"Hey Joey..."

"Oh man Yug, you scared me. What happened? Fever huh? Your grandpa called. If I hadn't stopped by..."

Just then Joey noticed the hard gleam in Yugi's eyes. "Oh, hi Yami..."

Joey's face and voice both fell, making Yami feel unwanted and useless.

A heavy silence flowed between them, making them both feel uneasy. Yami began to think that this maybe wasn't such a good idea.

When Joey finally opened his mouth to break the silence, Yami suddenly felt hopeful.

A conversation, just between Joey and him, no Yugi.

"Is Yugi alright?"

The question which came out of Joey's mouth again made Yami very disappointed. Seemed like all Joey ever thought about was Yugi.

"Hmm...he's fine..." Yami spat out, rather unemotionally. It wasn't that he didn't care for Yugi. No, it was just that he wanted to talk a Yugi-free conversation. For now.

"Oh..." Joey lowered his head, having nothing else to say.

Yami took this opportunity. "Joey...can I...talk to you about something?"

"Uh...sure," although Joey said this rather half-heartedly.

"Have you ever...felt a big hole or emptiness in you?" Yami questioned hesitantly, hoping Joey might have the answer.

Joey thought about the question. Sure he did feel that way, everytime he wasn't with Yugi. But he didn't bring it up as he noticed Yami didn't want to talk about Yugi at the moment.

"Eh...sure I have." was all Joey said.

Yami's face brightened a bit and asked again . "Do you know how to cure it?"

Again thinking hard, Joey responded, "...but don't you think to cure it...you need to know exactly what it is first?"

"But how do I know what it is, if I haven't even experienced it?" Yami dully said.

At this Joey gave a small chuckle. "You've lived for more than five thousand years and you've never experienced it?"

Yami pouted, "As a young pharaoh, I had to deal with evil sorcerers and spent my life waiting in worries. I never had time to care for emotions."

Nodding, Joey agreed, but didn't say anything else. He somehow didn't really feel like doing anything else but plop on his bed and snooze off. But if it had been Yugi, will he have helped? He just might have stayed and helped Yugi, even through the night.

Lazily, Joey looked up at the clock and yawned. Midnight.

"Look, why don't you get Yugi to help you. I mean, he's always with you...it's still pretty weird how that's possible. Well, to me anyway..." Joey struggled to find an excuse for leaving the store.

Of course Yami sensed this and yet again felt that he was just some annoying obstacle. After a few more fake yawns from Joey, Yami replied, "Yes, it is possible, but sometimes...just sometimes talking to Yugi feels like talking to your little brother or...talking to yourself."

Looking up to see if Joey understood what he's talking about, Yami received a vacant look from Joey's eyes.

"Yeah...I know, kind of...can't you please ask me some other time, when I'm more alive?" Joey scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

Yami sighed and nodded.

With that, Joey got up and walked towards the door. There he turned and said bye, which was returned. In a very melancholy voice.

With the sound of Joey's footstep moving closer to the front door and the click of the door shutting, Yami let out a huge slow sigh.

Maybe Yami got the wrong person to ask. How can someone who only cares for your twin-self help you in anyway?

He simply didn't want to think about it anymore. He lay back on the couch, letting the sleepiness take him over. With the empty hole within him growing deeper and bigger.

----

As Joey reached his apartment and turned the key to the door quietly as possible, he heard the unmistakable snore which could only belong to his father. Probably drunk and fell asleep amusing himself, since Joey wasn't there to amuse him.

Joey sighed and closed the door silently and crept to his room. A loud sleep-talk kind of grumble from his dad made Joey jump out of his skin again. Joey turned and pulled his tongue and the finger at him and closed the door to his room. Silently locking it. He had one too many surprises for one day.

This was his life. Leaving home early enough so his dad won't be able to catch him when he wakes up and returning after he fell asleep from drinking. So it wasn't Joey's fault he slept in class from sleeping late and waking up too early.

Yup, definitely a tough life. When his dad was drunk, there was no telling what he was capable of doing, rob Joey's pocket money, abuse and even take advantage of his own son. And bad news for Joey, his dad drank all the time. So locking the door might have been the best decision Joey made all day.

"Damn...when is he gonna quit that hell of a drinking?" Joey coughed and opened the window to let out all the cigarette smoke.

Then he wearily plopped on his bed, on his stomach.

"Eh?" Joey felt something jabbing his side. He turned over and looked at the bulging something in his pocket. Ah yes, the holy fortune cookie.

Curiously he took it out and without any second thoughts, he cracked it open in half and pulled out the fortune, not even bothering to devour the cookie.

"What the-" Joey pulled out which looked something like a long parchment or a scroll rather than the usual small piece of paper with the dumb 'fortune' on it.

After spending some time unrolling the scroll, he could finally read it. He scanned through it, showing a bit of interest and curiosity about how the fortune cookie company could make any profit from wasting a whole half a page of paper.

_"You've walked down a similar path but heed warning as a fork in the road. A way you must choose, but choosing the wrong will lead to despair and agony with no return to the other. Choose the right, one difficulty down, many a to go. If you should have chosen the right, you must lead a blinded mute. Unsteady journey awaits, make the blind see, confront the deaf and listen to the mute. When the riddle solved, the blinded mute see and communicate the deaf, the destiny shall meet. End of the rightful journey, the result will be awarding."_

Joey stared at the paper, not getting a single thing. _'Stupid fortunes...they're not even close to a good luck...' _

He screwed it up and tossed it somewhere towards the bin. Joey felt bad, he should have stayed and listened to Yami. _'Why did I just walk out on him? Man, I can't even tell who's who, Yugi or Yami...and if I try and bring it up again, I'll be possibly talking to Yugi about it next time...damn. Joey Wheeler, what the hell have you done?'_

Sighing, he decided to forget about the topic until Yami came up with it again. Seriously, if it was urgent enough, he'll switch and ask about it again some time. Setting his alarm clock and switching off the light, Joey thought faintly and fell asleep.

----

The next day, Joey wasn't all his normal self. If you called it normal that is. Somehow he felt guilty and uncomfortable.

What Yami said...about having big empty hole inside you and the thing is, that hole just seem to fill up when Yugi's around. Joey scanned the classroom to find his best bud Yugi. He looked fine, not even a cough since he arrived. It couldn't have been Yami again, no glare, just innocent gaze.

Joey sighed. What the heck was happening to him? And how is he supposed to help Yami when truly he didn't know what they're dealing with? So many questions, no possible answers.

"Hey Joey, thanks for stopping by and helping me out..."

Startled Joey jerked his head up at the soft voice which was directed at him. Yugi.

"Eh...no prob Yug," Joey smiled while Yugi examined his face.

"You were thinking Joey?"

"Er...yeah, why?"

"Heh...just that you and thinking doesn't go very well, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yugi, and if you went a bit further than that about me and thinking-" Joey never finished his sentence.

"Seriously Joey, you don't look fine," Tristan butted in as usual and flung himself onto Joey and nearly causing a fight. "Oops, I guess I just made it worse huh?"

"Grrr...just go and sleep in the corner or something Tristan, if you really have nothing to do..."

"You kidding, it's end of day, you know, end of school? And I have moping duty...so, see ya later!" with that Tristan strode off leaving an annoyed Joey behind.

"That stupid...I'll mope HIM if he doesn't stop jumping me..." Joey glared at the back of Tristan's head, but in a friendly way. He made him feel slightly better, without the two's conscience but nevertheless.

"Joey, come over at my house...you know, you were sleeping through maths again. I'll help you with your homework." Yugi offered with a smile making Joey impossible to refuse the offer.

"Ok, I'll have to pay you again huh?" Joey smiled smugly and went out of the classroom with Yugi by his left side, Yugi's usual spot.

"You know, I can help you with anything Joey, anything. And you seem to have some kind of problem you can't solve. Aren't I right?"

Joey was surprised at how much Yugi can see through him. It became quite freaky for Joey to even think, knowing Yugi probably knowing about it too.

"Nah, I really don't have a problem I can't solve with my trusty brain. So don't bug me like that anymore Yug, must be coz you're so... kind huh?" Joey teased Yugi slightly and ruffled his hair.

Yugi simply laughed and led the conversation towards another topic. And in no time at all, or it seemed, they were at Yugi's store.

When they were both in Yugi's room, Joey felt the need to use the lavatory and 'excused' himself out from Yugi's room.

While Joey urgently left, Yugi cleared away his room to make a suitable environment for studying. When his Millennium puzzle glowed.

_'Let me out Yugi...I need to remind Joey of something.'_

Yugi froze. This wasn't how Yami spoke to him at all. No, he usually asked to take over, very politely. Most of times, he never asked to take over until in duels when Yugi switched by himself. But this time, he was almost demanding him to subside. And asking for Joey, who knew nothing about this at the present state.

Yami sensed Yugi's hesitation and suspicion. And he heard the clumsy steps coming back up the stairs. _'Sorry Yugi...but I have to do this...'_

With that, Yami took over, by force. Yugi could do nothing about it, Yami was stronger. Yugi tried to fight back and reclaim his body, not understanding why his friend was so desperate to take over.

Yami pushed Yugi slightly and gently into Yugi's mind chamber and while he was trying to get up and advance towards Yami, he took the puzzle off his neck. He stared down at it for a while and placed it on the table. Just in time. _'I have to do this…'_

Joey walked in, again clueless. He merely smiled and walked towards his bag to take out his books. But then looked up from what he was doing when he heard a small click.

"Eh, Yugi...why did you lock the door?"

----

A/N: Haha, my tenses were all over the time—past, present, future XD. Fixed any I could find 5 in the morning. Even though my writing style has changed since this, I won't be changing much of that, how much mediocre it seems. It'll just disrupt the story from flowing consistently.

Thanks guys!


	3. Sinned and Forgiven

**Fortune Cookie**

I'm touching up this story with my awesomeness that is BAD ENGLISH. HAH, thank you for paying attention:D

----

"Eh, Yugi...why did you lock the door?"

"I'm not Yugi..." Yami spoke to Joey with his unusual hard glare, filled with a temper which was nearing its peak with each breath he took.

"Yami..." said Joey, almost to himself with a concerned and guilty look.

Yami advanced towards Joey and stopped right in front of him and glared up at the slightly taller teen.

"That's right, 'friend'." Yami spoke quietly but dangerously, voice dripping with sarcasm. Not to mention anger.

Joey slightly shifted his feet nervously and looked down. "Look, I wanted to-"

Just then he was cut off and pushed violently backwards. Causing Joey to fall right on his back. He expected the floor to hit hard on the back of his head and braced himself, but alas, he landed on something soft. Why yes, Yugi's bed has saved him from attaining amnesia. Though it didn't save him from the merciless and now furious Yami who now leered down at Joey.

"Lame excuses won't get you anywhere this time Joey."

Joey was now completely baffled by the cold tone and the whole 'shoving' he just received. And with no particular reason! ...well, he knew half the reason why-maybe even a little more than half anyway.

With the whole drama going on, Joey noticed something glowing ferociously on Yugi's table. Joey turned to look at the shining Millennium Puzzle. Wait, either Yugi or Yami, they never took it off. Never. And it was giving off light like none other times. More like a warning or some sort as it was flickering and flashing like mad.

Joey gulped and looked up at Yami with a realization. This might mean that Yugi is cut off from Yami, which meant that Yugi couldn't do a thing to stop now enraged Yami and that meant Joey was in a deep trouble.

"Yami, I'm sorry, I tried-" Joey made a helpless attempt to straighten up again.

At this Yami leapt up onto Joey's arms and legs, rendering them useless. Completely pinning him down to prove his point without as much interruptions.

"Don't even try that Joey, I know you didn't try. Or even tried to care..." Yami glared down at Joey with mixed emotions, hurt, rejection, loneliness. Everything but love or care.

"Yami, let me up and talk this through with you." Joey suggested desperately. At this Yami surprisingly just snorted.

"No, you're going to stay as you are Joey and I'm going to be the one talking things through, not you." Yami's eyes were shimmering with tears, but he was careful not to show them and even more careful not to let them drop.

"Of course, you don't know how it is like to live a life so long and miserable, tortured by watching people's happiness which you couldn't get...yes, for five thousand years..."

Yami seemed lost in his own traumatic memories, his eyes blanking out. Joey was truly feeling sorry for Yami and truly cared. He was now full hearted on helping Yami, just knowing what a tortured five thousand years can do. If only he realized this 24hours earlier, and Joey was mentally abusing himself for his mess up.

"Yami...listen-" just when Joey thought it was the right time for him to talk, Yami cut him short.

"No, you listen. All I did so far was listening to others talk, talking about their problems and troubles...now it's my turn!

I've been stuck in this...this puzzle, an ITEM for five thousand years, we're talking FIVE THOUSAND. And...and having released from it was...a complete dream come true. Just when I was about to give up everything...Yugi completed the puzzle, which I thought was impossible...I was grateful and dedicated anything of everything I had towards him. But the only thing I had in value was my dueling skills...so I dueled for him, risking everything I owned. Re-thinking what Yugi has granted me...but still, I knew...I felt something was still not complete, something I couldn't fill.

I wanted attention, care...I thought I was gaining them, but soon realized it was directed at Yugi, never me. No-one ever cared for me, I didn't exist in their minds. All they ever say and ask is about Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Never me!"

Joey stared. So the silent Yami had this kind of problem. If only he knew...he could have spotted it, if he just paid a little more attention. He was now desperate than ever to help him out.

Just when Joey was about to calm Yami down and talk about finding a solution, Yami spoke again, "...and you are the same...as the others."

That struck something in Joey. Same as the others? He praised himself of being an individual and different and unique and all others that fit in the category. But this wasn't the time to get mad about little matters. This was the time to heal and help a hurt friend in need.

"And what do you mean by, same as the others?" Joey asked, trying to keep Yami talking.

"Don't act like you don't know, Yugi asked if you had a problem, which was correct and you knew it. I knew what the problem was, me. And next you say, it's nothing, that you don't have a problem. That's just like others, thinking my problems are just too minor and insignificant to worry about..."

Joey remained silent. He knew indeed he did the wrong thing. That's why he felt guilty but he didn't have anything to say or to rebut to as he, indeed, did nothing about it.

Seeing as talkative Joey was oddly wordless, Yami decided that he was right and even his considered best friend was ignoring him, only seeking for Yugi. He was just an annoying obstacle after all. His best friend...no, YUGI's best friend.

"So...wasn't I right?" Yami asked, never letting his gaze leave Joey's guilty face. Joey turned his head away, still having nothing to say.

Instead of grieving and crying over all these over flowing emotions, Yami went to the enraged and violent side. If there was one thing Joey did not like and was not at all talented at, was denial. When he did something, he'd always own up to it, and there was really nothing for him to do other than deny at this point.

"And to think...I treated you as a friend, a BEST friend...I can't believe myself." Yami shook his head slightly and glared at Joey with force, making him feel under threat. "I think...it'll be fair to let you experience what I have...then you'll understand, then you'll respect me a whole lot better. Utter helplessness,"

At this statement Joey widened his eyes. What was he saying? Experience? Like send him to Shadow Realm? No, no, Joey didn't want that, and it showed. Joey's fear showed clearly for Yami to see.

Yami smirked slightly at this, "Yes, the fear of not being able to do anything...the same fear..."

Joey clenched his eyes shut. He was afraid to open them. Who knows what'll await him if he did open his eyes. Never ending shadows and dismay probably. However the cold and creepiness of the Shadow Realm didn't come to Joey. Instead a completely different feeling. A huge chill ran up Joey as he felt something...something soft yet rough at his mouth.

Still afraid, Joey slowly opened his eyes and in a split second, they widened rather painfully.

Yami was...giving Joey a CPR or something. Or that's what Joey thought at first. But after another split second later he realized that the CPR was a rough bruising kiss.

Joey groaned and tried with all his might to get Yami and himself sit up and talk this one through together. Really, things were messed up, big time. Even Joey could tell.

But Yami didn't notice Joey's poor attempt. Still pinning Joey down and without any effort. Joey never realized how strong a person can get living through a hard five thousand years.

This had to stop. But to stop someone stronger and is on top of you? He tried wiggling out and just plain force, but it just made it worse. Yami forced the kiss deeper until Joey couldn't fight back.

Then coming up for air, Yami whispered threateningly, "It'll be best for you to stay down..."

_'Shit...'_ Joey swore in his mind as he tried to figure out why Yami was doing this. And if he tries to 'break' the kiss, it'll just got worse...then what the heck was he supposed to do? Yeah, sure he 'experienced' something like this before, with his dad, which wasn't very pleasant he could admit.

He knew how to react to this situation. To subside the 'opponent' just a bit and when they're off guard, he can escape. It worked most of the times on his father, so why not now?

_'Ok, kiss him back Joe, but don't- ah, too late," _

----

"Oh, no..."

Yugi stopped banging hopelessly on the walls of the soul room Yami 'put' him in and his hands slid down the wall as he fell to the ground.

He stayed crouched in corner of his childish soul room, keeping his head down low so he couldn't see the horrible sight before him, behind the very wall he was leaning on.

_'Yami...why. Why haven't you told me about this. I thought we were a team, able to do anything together...why are you doing this...why did you have to lock me up...WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE BOND BETWEEN JOEY AND ME!'_

Yugi held his head in his hands and sobbed. Even if he felt terrible and weak, he had to stop this. For both Yami and Joey's sake. Fearfully, Yugi turned his glance, to see if the torture had finished. Nope, it's gotten worse, or so it seemed. He turned quickly away, his eyes clouding up even more.

_'Don't give up...yes. That's what all three of us taught each other. And I shouldn't give up now, when they need me the most...but what can I do? It seems so hopeless...but then you won't know until you've acted it out. I just hope it's not too late...and hope I'm doing the right thing. I'll try and forgive you, Yami. Please, try and forgive me too...'_

----

The sunlight shone brightly through the window of a small game store the next morning.

As if nothing particular happened. A blonde figure lay sprawled across a bed along with a smaller boy with a very noticeable hair style. Both sleeping, peacefully and not knowing what occurred the other night.

Joey, the blonde figure, groaned at the piercing rays of the sun which was hitting him at full force in his face.

"Just five more minutes..." he waved his hands in protest then a few seconds later, realized he wasn't in his own room. And he wasn't being woken up by his mother pulling back the curtains and hurrying him to go to school. No way, that was a bit too far ago.

He sourly looked around and examined the place. Slowly he realized this was Yugi's room and along with it, came back the memory of how he got there and why he was stuck there.

"I hoped it would have just been a nightmare, or even a dream..." Joey sighed and tried to get up and felt a small weight pressing him down. Looking down, he found Yugi on top of him with his face buried in Joey's chest.

Slightly shocked, Joey gently lifted him up by his shoulders. Yugi didn't stir and stayed asleep. Joey guessed it was exhausting for Yugi too...whatever happened to him last night.

Then a thought struck him. This Yugi might be Yami or this Yami could be Yugi. Things were as complicated as it could possibly get. After a few good inspections, Joey could tell it was the friendly, innocent Yugi. Seeing as people couldn't suddenly shrink a few inches overnight.

The puzzle around his neck seemed to weigh a ton. The theory might be that either Yugi reclaimed his body by making Yami back off or Yami actually feeling sorry and switching back to Yugi. Either way, Joey could tell the process wasn't easy because there were tear stains on Yugi's cheeks. He carefully wiped them away and lay Yugi beneath the blankets and looked at his watch.

Seven...he never thought he'd actually go to school early, but there's a first for everyone. He carelessly stuffed everything he brought to Yugi's, flung his bag around his shoulder and looked down to examine his clothing. The same old boring school uniform...He sighed in relief that his clothes were actual on him. Another evidence Yami didn't...do what his father would have done. At the thought he shuddered and was kind of grateful towards Yami.

Then he turned his gaze back at Yugi.

_'Should I wake him? Nah he's been through enough to last him another decade...I'll leave him a note.'_ with that Joey grabbed a random piece of paper on Yugi's desk and wrote.

_"Hey Yug, this is Joey. I have to go to school now, seeing as I'm running late again as usual. You know me...heh. Anyway, I didn't want to wake you and plus yesterday's sleepover was enough to sap out all your energy, especially for you. I'll speak to the teacher nicely, this will ruin my reputation and knowing Kaiba will definitely nag me about this for more than a month for all I know...grrr that bastard, if I could just kick the hell- umm, well, I'll keep it short. I've got to go now, rest up Yug and hope to see you in tip top shape tomorrow. Cya._

_-Joey"_

----

When Joey entered the school grounds, his friends greeted him. Putting on a fake smile, he greeted them back. Although everyone could tell something was a bit odd and out of place about Joey's mood this morning.

"Joey...I called you last night, you know, being nice and was about to give you some tips on the English essay. But would you pick up? No I called exactly fifteen times! Where were you?" Tea started the 'conversation' off with the topic Joey was dreaded. He'd have to now make something up real believable and on the spot, which he wasn't good at. Note WASN'T.

"Come on Tea, give Joey some slack. We all know you just phoned him to gossip about 'Who-knows-what'," Tristan placed a hand on Joey's shoulder and supported him which Joey thought was real unusual. He turned his puzzled look to Tristan, who asked another question. "You don't look well man. Were you in a gang fight without me?"

Joey sweatdropped. Well of course, he can just use that as an excuse. Dumb Tristan, giving away free ideas. Joey was actually feeling thankful for Tristan being there. Actually, for his dumbness being there.

When Joey opened his mouth to reply, Duke budged in. "What's that mark on your lips?" Without any warning, Duke took hold of Joey's chin and started to examine his mouth as if it was the most unusual and exciting thing in the world.

"So you were in a fight without me! While I sit and take the maths torture, you were having a rumble!" Tristan's eyes flashed with childish anger. Joey was about to cover the conversation to an end with saying that he was heading home and met his old nemesis and had a few good punches. Nothing else.

Trust Duke to be too smart for his own boots as he looked at Joey's lips a bit closer and ran his fingers along the bruise mark. Joey shivered a bit and tried to shove him off when Duke smirked and said, "Calm down Tristan, that's not a bruise you get from a fight."

Everyone looked dumbly at Duke, including Joey.

Duke lay a sly look on his face, "_Someone_ wasn't kicking butt or ignoring Tea's calls, he was spending the night with a girl."

Now everyone turned and stared at Joey's direction, with the look of disbelief on their faces. Joey turned around to look behind him. No-one there. He turned back and with everyone was staring at him, now he realized they were looking at him. Spending a night with a girl? That was on the very bottom of Joey's things to do list. And the last on his mind. Well, priorities have changed rapidly with the recent stuff going on.

He was about to correct Duke's statement, but there wasn't a chance.

Tea blushed at the thought and looked away from Joey and Tristan's jaws dropping, he advanced towards Joey for his explanation.

"No, no ,no you guys! That's not what happened!" Joey waved his hands in attempt to get them to listen, but it just seemed like a denial.

Everyone was judging on what they heard. Not even looking deeper to consider themselves wrong. Joey sighed and shook his head. So this is what Yami would have felt like or was close to feeling like. He could say it wasn't pleasant.

He hung his head a bit lower and thought how his friends could make him feel worse when things were already down for him. He expected them more than to believe that bunch of wrong guesses. At the melancholy act of Joey's, Tristan thought for the second time. Joey would never do that, more like the girl wouldn't let it happen probably...ok, so he was kind of attractive but there was Duke who was currently taking all the girls over right now, so no luck for both Joey and him. Nope, Duke's theory was believable and the bruise was the perfect evidence but Tristan knew that wasn't right.

Now, to get Joey out of this situation without being too sappy might take effort, but Tristan will try anything to break this silence anyhow.

"HAHA! Joey! With a girl! Sorry Duke, but the girl has to be drunk as hell to even kiss him, let alone sleep with him. HAHAHA good one!"

This sure convinced Tea who laughed along with him. Joey was more than offended but was glad they didn't believe what Duke said.

"Yeah well, she'd have to be drunk twice as much on the rocks to do it with Tristan!" Joey made a playful comeback as the gang moved along to their classes nosily.

Duke stayed behind, his eyes chasing after the gang now quite far away. _'...but a bruise like that to show up the very next morning…by a girl?' _he smirked and turned his gaze towards Joey, _'I'm onto you, Joey Wheeler...'_

----

It was nearly end of school and Joey snuck out of class with an excuse of going to the toilet. He didn't want to head home just yet so he dumped his bag on the ground and slumped onto a flight of stairs.

He looked up at the blue sky with not a speck in it and the birds were as cheerful as ever. Painfully cheerful, while Joey's feelings were far from it. He buried his face in his hands and thought. He wanted to change everything back to the very beginning. Going to give the book back to Yugi the day before...the fever...the talk...the invitation to Yugi's house...the night...

_'Tsk...what's the use. It'll just be the same anyway...'_ Joey thought deeply about the note he left Yugi. It's was dishonest and made Joey feel like a liar. He wrote it in a version in which Yugi will stress and worry the least.

As far as Joey was concerned, last night wasn't what he called a 'sleep over' but Yugi was within the Millennium Puzzle and might not have seen what happened between Joey and his other self. Plus if Yugi knew the truth, then he'll try and kill himself for letting it happen or kill himself trying to reason with Yami. For obvious reason, Joey didn't want that.

He knew Yami was innocent, it was just his stupid past and damned duty he had to carry out. Five thousand years of stress and pressure…Without looking up, Joey knew it was time for school to end real soon, he could just sense it or something. The joy of getting away from the teachers' glares and detentions.

_'Just a few more minutes...maybe more thinking will do my head a good clean sweep.' _Joey sighed. He knew better, thinking usually got him no where. Joey heaved himself up and sent his bag flying onto his shoulder. Deciding to go anywhere else other than school or home, he set off.

Slouching, he turned the corner of an unused side of the school. Always dark, cold and damp. Great places for bullying someone as no-one ever, not even teachers went by it. Joey used to beat and be beat up in return. But things have changed a lot...too much.

While he was thinking back on how he had changed and the reason he had changed, something hulled him into the dark corner of the school. Caught off guard, Joey tensed and was ready to defend himself as he lost his balance and swayed into the shadows.

When Joey drew up his fist to demolish whatever that was about to threaten him, a quiet voice stopped him.

"It's me Joey..."

Joey halted with his fist raised in mid air and let the voice sink in his head. Slowly he put his fist down to his side and as his eyes got used to the dark, he could now clearly see Yugi standing in front of him, looking rather shaken but trying hard not to show it.

"Yug...what are you doing here? You should be catching on your sleep. I know you hardly slept last night..."

"Joey, I...I appreciate you caring for me...but...but..."

Joey looked across Yugi's face and could tell he was fighting back tears. He wandered what Yugi was all upset for. Then his eyes moved towards something white in the dark. Something white and clutched tightly in Yugi's hand, which was shaking slightly.

Joey noticed with a start. His note... Just when the logic was about to take place in Joey's head, Yugi spoke. "You d-don't have to lie Joey...I know what happened. I SAW what happened...and...and it's all my fault. So s-sorry, if I'd only knew, I could have-no, I WOULD have-"

"YUG! Hold on! This has nothing to do with you, you knew nothing about this. So what are you blaming yourself for? It's just not right!"

Yugi sniffled and sobbed. "No...it's..." He couldn't carry on anymore and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"Yug..." Joey wasn't sure what he had to do in a situation like this so he stood awkwardly and lowered his head, not wanting to see his best friend breaking down, ashamed Yugi found out about his untruthful note.

After some time when Yugi's uneven breaths leveled, he slowly looked up as though he has thought up a solution to solve all this. "I'll make him apologize..."

"Huh?" Joey looked up in confusion just as there was a blinding light he knew too well. The Millennium Puzzle.

And before Joey knew it, there stood a taller Yugi, a darker Yugi his face contorted in silent pain. His eyes shut tight and twitching nervously. Clearly a hurt and guilty look, someone who was waiting for their death sentence.  
Someone who knew what they had done.

Joey's heart stopped momentarily, but didn't have the feeling of hatred or vengeance.

A sour smile rose on Joey's lips. _'If I'm correct about Yami, than this will be better than talking to Yugi about it...'_ Yami was shaking just a bit, but Joey knew he won't go sobbing and go all melt down like Yugi.

The silence was unnerving so Joey started the talking as usual.

"Uh...hi Yami."

Then everything came spilling out of Yami's mouth as he waited Joey to start the conversation. "Joey...about yesterday...I'm truly sorry. Whatever punishment you have in mind, I'm glad to take it."

At this Joey's eyes grew wide. _'Punishment? What!'_

And when the fact all came into Joey's head properly, he couldn't help himself but laugh. At his laughing, Yami looked up in much more confusion.

"Y-Yami!" Joey stuttered after he was able to control his laughter, "You're always something different aren't you?"

Yami was totally taken back by what Joey was talking about and stared with the eyes even bigger than what Joey's had been.

Seeing the expression on Yami's face, Joey wiped away his 'laughter tears' and grinned. "If you already haven't noticed, most people ask for forgiveness, not for punishment...Was this the way in Ancient Egypt? Five thousand years ago?"

Yami relaxed a bit and heaved a sigh. "Yes, indeed it was...It was the rules, which I in forced. If someone were to steal someone else's property, the criminal would have to be prepared to pay double the price of the stolen property's worth...and if someone betrayed their wife or husband, they were thrashed until permanent scars were left. So everyone was reminded and knew what a scandal he or she is...and I was the one, the pharaoh, forcing the rule onto my citizens...and I was the one to commit a crime...so it is obvious I need to be punished, much severely than of what I in forced."

Looking disgusted with himself, Yami hung his head and shook with fury at himself.

While Yami was going through a tantrum, Joey thought about what it must have been like in Yami's time. He shuddered and replied, "Boy, I'd hate to live in that time...but you know what? That was FIVE THOUSAND YEARS ago, five millennia! And this is now. Modern Japan...and these days we don't have a severe special treatment like THAT Yami. We forgive and accept apologies..."

"I realized...but...what I did is hardly forgivable..."

"No, everything's forgivable...um...okay, there's are some exceptions but most cases are, if you decide to put your heart to it." Joey reasoned, surprised at his own responsible answer.

"No...the only way to come clean...at least for me is-"

"Yami, is there a punishment engraved on an ancient Egyptian stone for accidentally violating your friend because you were stressed about some dumb job you can't take a break from? And because some idiotic fiend who calls himself a friend ignored your important issues and deserved some violating?"

"...not that I know of...but-"

"Then is there a rule saying you can't forgive people?"

"...no..."

Joey grinned heartedly and carried on, "Then I officially forgive you Yami."

Yami looked into Joey's face with the look of disbelief. When he was about to protest that he shouldn't get off the hook this easily, Joey stopped him with a kind of 'shut up, you know I won this case and you know I won't let you go until you accept my forgiveness' look.

Yami couldn't do anything else but sigh and stare at Joey. Not able to let the fact that Joey's forgiving him rather than punishing him after what's he did to him absorb through his mind.

"But, what I did...won't that be a part of your memory? An unpleasant memory at that..."

Joey scratched his head for a while and carelessly said, "No problem, if I don't want to be reminded, I don't have to look back. Plus, I'm really forgetful anyway..."

Just then Joey put out a hand. "Let's start over again. There was no last night, ok?" He cleared his throat and carried on, "Hello, my name is Joey Wheeler..."

Yami stared at Joey's out stretched hand and he remembered.  
_-Flashback-_

Yami stood in front of a taller blonde who had his hand out and smiling, "Hello, my name is Joey Wheeler..."

Then Yami automatically smiled back and reached his hand out also.

They warmly shook while Joey finished his sentence. "...Yugi's best friend."

_-End flashback-  
_Yami closed his eyes...Yugi's best friend...Yugi's. He opened his eyes again and looked down on Joey's hand. Thinking about the past, he put out his hand again. This time, knowing the facts, it wasn't going to be as alienating.

Joey saw Yami hesitate, and sadly smiled. _'Poor Yami...Must be still feeling guilty with himself...Well, sorry for Yami, that feeling won't last long I'm afraid.'_

Before Yami took his hand, Joey rounded up his sentence, "...your new best friend."

Yami looked up, surprised, at Joey's beaming face. Joey added with a sheepish grin, "If you're willing to give me another chance to help you that is..."

Yami couldn't stop the grateful smile at his lips with a nod and took Joey's hand and formally shook it.

Joey wore a smug smile and pleasantly looked into Yami's face. "Now, I officially allow myself to help Yami in everyway I can and also accept his apology."

After what seemed like Joey's vow, he tilted his head as if saying, 'now your turn!'.

With a wry smile, Yami gave up. "I officially allow myself to be forgiven..."

Seeming as Joey wouldn't take another protest, Yami decided to ask something he wanted to know. "Joey...why...how can you be so...forgiving?"

At this Joey smiled further and puffed up his chest proudly and answered, "Easy. That's because I'm Joey Wheeler."

Yami said with a faint smile as Joey concluded, "...the one and only."

----

A/N: Still only just editing what I've messed up years ago. Dude, what the hell was I on back then? XD There's sap, teen angst, senseless weird as scenarios…I'm entertained by my own crap ahaha! Makes me wanna carry on with it…almost. XDD


	4. Lesson One

**Fortune Cookie**

_YuGiOh in no way belongs to me. It would not be called YUGIOH if I ever owned it. _

----

"You're on heck of a mood swing today aren't you?" Tea asked while she studied Joey's face which was beaming, the total opposite of what it had been this morning. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, while everyone surrounding her was heading home as the late school bell rang from somewhere behind her.

Joey slightly hummed, poked his tongue out at Tea and ran ahead of her with a broad grin.

Tea stared at him with an amused expression and shook her head disapprovingly. _'Some times...nah, scratch that, MOST of the times, I DO NOT get Joey Wheeler...'_

----

"Hello, am I speaking to Wheeler resident?"

"Wah? Tea? That you?"

"...hi Joey. And duh who else would call you?"

"Haha, very funny. What do you want?"

"Nothing much, so don't sound so worried...I need to talk to Yugi. He wasn't at school today and he's currently not home either. So I was just wondering if he's by your place helping you with your important school life."

"Well...he is at my house but he's quite busy right now so you can leave a message for him. Or is this another one of those, 'asking-out' private stuff?"

"Wh-what! No way! I was just...just asking if he's done the English essay thing!"

"Right. Since when did YOU ask anybody about their finished project when you clearly state yours is perfect."

"Never mind! And by the way...isn't it YOU who should be busy? Is Yugi busy doing your homework for you?"

"Whatever Tea, and besides, who told you he's helping me?"

"Huh?"

"That's right, me, Joey Wheeler is teaching Yugi Motou, the king of games, something important so if you have anything else to say please hesitate to leave a message after the beep. _BEEP!_"

Tea sweatdropped, staring at the receiver as she heard Joey hanging up with a bang. She could literally see him smirking on the other side.

_'Ok...as I said, I DO NOT get Joey Wheeler...'_ and with that, she too hung up.

----

"Er...Joey, was that Tea?" Yugi looked up from the couch with a cup of juice in his hands.

"Heh heh, yeah but she always calls and talks away about...I dunno what she talks about as I never really get what she's talking about..." Joey scratched his head, looking baffled, knowing what he just said didn't make sense. Even to him. "Gah, forget it, it's nothing really important anyway. ALWAYS."

Yugi laughed and drained his cup. Placing it down on the table he looked up at Joey with a smile and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll be doing my homework so try not to disturb me, k?"

"Yeah, okay." grinning sheepishly Joey picked up the empty cup and took it into the kitchen. When he returned, Yami was standing in Yugi's place and looking from side to side, examining Joey's lounge.

"Sorry I couldn't make it anymore cleaner than it is..." Joey looked around himself and pitied the condition the room was in.

Startled Yami looked in Joey's direction. "No, no. It's just..." having not wanting to lie, he gazed around the room once more. This time eyes darting further around the room with a slightly gaping mouth.

Joey merrily laughed and crouched down, cleaning up bits of papers and beer bottles. Not to mention mountain load of cigarette buds. Shoving all of his father's 'wastes' in the bin, Joey motioned Yami to sit down.

"Maybe...I picked a wrong time?" Yami slowly sat, looking as though if he's being a burden.

"Nah our- my place is always like this! Heh...guess that's nothing to be proud of...but anyway..."

Yami stared at Joey's sudden change of phrase, but deciding Joey didn't want to talk about it, he changed the topic. About why he was here.

"So...Joey. You brought me here to help me...am I correct?" Yami hung his head. That sounded commanding, without even meaning to. He wasn't quite used to the fact of apologizing yet so he was expecting some kind of smack in the head for speaking like that.

But Joey hardly took any notice, which was a bit of a shock for Yami. Instead Joey replied with a broad grin, "Yup, you've taught me everything I know about duel monsters so now it's time for me to teach you!"

Joey now lost the playful smile and went into a serious mode, making Yami quite nervous. After all, that look never was made to fit on that face. "You know, after what you said about empty hole thing? We've got to figure out what that is...so we can dig out the solution."

Yami stared blankly, as if nothing good is coming into his brain while Joey was thinking hard with a frown, glaring out the open window as if an answer would fly past.

Then Joey had an inspiration. If there was a light bulb hanging around Joey's head, it would have been on full blast. "I got something! Whatever you're feeling, there's a good chance that it's an emotion! And to know what that emotion is, we need to do something which will fill up the gap. If we find it, then I might probably know what you need to get rid of that horrible empty space!"

Yami continued to stare upon Joey's face, but this time, only surprised Joey came up with an idea which caught his interest on the possibility that it might actually work. And the next second, Yami flashed Joey an assuring smile. "Alright then, let's plan out your ideas."

Both youth tried every emotion which came across Joey's mind. (seeing as Yami couldn't think of any other emotions than 'the feeling of triumph after a duel won') They watched tragedy movies, tickled each other until their sides ached, they tried being alone for five minutes, prank phone calls and tried on the ultimate hatred by thinking of obnoxious Kaiba. But nothing seemed to work.

Very depressed, Yami and Joey sat to have a breather while their brain was straining to find out any other possible emotions. Silence flowed, but it wasn't uncomfortable, the familiar concentrated and thoughtful silence.

_'Yami...he lived in a tight scheduled time...with no room for any other important things, like fun and games. But we've already tried fun and games. Hell yeah, I hope our numbers don't get printed...argh, but anyway Yami also grew up without...' _Just then Joey's eyes grew wide. _'Of course...'_ he stared at Yami sitting next to him who was currently thinking too hard. _'he grew up without...'_

Just then Joey suddenly hugged Yami in his arms. Yami, who was thinking hard, was distracted and far beyond surprised by his 'tutor's' action.

Joey put all his heart into helping Yami, not because he threatened, but feeling truly guilty and sorry for him. And with just one fact, Yami was his friend. The more Joey thought about it that way, the more he wanted to help Yami in everyway he could. Maybe it was the pity of not being loved that caused Joey to hug Yami closer and slightly rub his hand on Yami's back.

Of course Yami was held back by all this and just sat there, frozen and feeling something weird but content flowing inside him. When after what seemed like forever, Joey pulled back and stared down at Yami hopefully.

"Well, anything?"

Yami looked up at Joey, half confused and half distracted, "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, I meant that...hehe, guess I should have asked, how's your hole doing?"

At the mention of the 'hole' Yami widened his eyes. Then pleasantly excited he exclaimed, "The hole is not present Joey."

Joey's eyes widened even further and the next second, a hugest grin Yami has ever seen was plastered on Joey's dial. It looked nice.

"Ahaha! I knew it!" Joey winked and puffed up his chest yet again, "It was so simple Yami, you're love deprived. It's so obvious. Man, why didn't I think of that earlier." _'Though it really should have been easier to find this out, with you unconsciously showing that you craved attention through that…mouth to mouthing,'_ is what Joey kept to himself as more and more sense where clicking in together.

As happy as Yami was, he was slightly annoyed at Joey's 'so simple, so obvious' statement. All his hard thinking was counted for nothing. But when Joey beamed again and crouched over the table for the next step of the 'treatment', Yami forgot about it and curiously looked over Joey's shoulder.

"Hmm...Joey, are you scheming?"

"Haha, sorry to disappoint you Yami, but this my next ingenious plan. You see, figuring out the problem is one thing, solving it is another. Kind of like dueling. So, so far the problem was lack of love and care...which is a severe case Yami. Anyway...eh, so we need to provide yourself lotsa love."

While Joey explained, Yami stared blankly, confused even more.

"Mmm. Maybe I'm talking to fast huh? Er...ok, this'll make it clearer for you..." with that, Joey continued busily at the piece of paper he was working on.

After some silent minutes, only with the sound of the pencil working on the paper, Joey finally held up a piece of paper proudly up to Yami to see.

With his eye brows cocked, Yami took it and peered into it, showing interest. For all he could tell, it was a list with names on it. Yami skimmed through it and peered over the top of the list at Joey with a questioning look.

"Ok, let me explain..." Joey thought for a moment on how to put it into words and continued, "So, these are your choices. I'm not a matchmaker, Yami. I'm not gonna go and put you together with any random girl on the street by force. I'm giving you a free will to choose by yourself. See?"

Joey put his index finger on the name list he just wrote and glided it down the page. Yami stared after his finger and nodded willingly. "Hmm...kind of makes me feel like I'm ordering something at the restaurant..."

At this statement, Joey laughed at bit and waited for Yami's response. Kind of nervous and excited about who Yami was going to choose. Apparently, Yami seemed to be having difficulties in selecting. After all, this wasn't something you can go back on if you messed up and start over again.

Feeling the pressure, Yami lowered the list and sighed. He crossed names off until there were no names left but a mess of crosses. This somehow didn't seem right. Joey looked up with concern and shot a glance which plainly said, 'What's wrong?'

"Nothing big...but definitely something doesn't seem right..."

"Can you...define the term, 'doesn't seem right'?"

Yami searched for the answer but nothing distinct came. So instead he just looked through it again. There was...Tea. Tea Gardener. Actually, she was mentioned first. Yami admitted, she was a nice and caring girl but he always looked up to her as only just a friend. A close friend.

Slightly annoyed Joey took the paper out of Yami's hand and stared at his own handwriting. Slowly he realized his mistake. According to Joey's brains, there was only one type of girls. Too nice, too gentle, too caring and a bit paranoid. In shorter words, the 'Tea-type'.

With one eyebrow raised, Joey looked upon Yami's face, which held an expression that he was far away, somewhere else. A mischievous smirk arose Joey's lips.

_'So, Yami doesn't like 'Tea-types' huh? Hmm...I get it. He prefers, an appealingly hot and dominant kind, rather than to play it safe. Well, that's a surprise but, he's sort of like that himself anyway so...huh? WHAT WAS THAT! Where did that pop up from! Did I just ay that he was- NO! I didn't! Say it with me Joey Wheeler, you did NOT say...what you just said. You did NOT just say what you just said. You did NOT! YOU DEFINITELY DID NOT AND YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Good...argh, now I'm reduced to talking to myself, gah!'_

While Joey mentally (and almost physically) slapped his forehead to get it out of his head. Yami woke up from his daydream and watched Joey furiously start on a fresh list of names.

Yami tilted his head in confusion but decided to leave it at that. Joey hastily finished the list and practically shoved it into Yami's face without even glancing at him. Yami too, took the paper without looking at it but studying Joey's face. Slowly, he turned his interest back to the list, to Joey's relief, and Yami found a fresh set of names.

_'Mai Valentine? Hmmm...I guess she's nice and all but...still.' _Yami looked and checked through the whole list again and found to his disappointment, nothing caught his attention.

"Joey...I'm sorry to bother you like this, but..." Yami placed the list back on the table and shook his head.

Joey took the sign and sighed heavily and tore up the list, not even bothering to put it in the bin.

Smiling wryly, Joey assured Yami, "It's nothing. We'll just keep on going until there's a match for you. We won't go on any further UNTIL we get your perfect princess."

Yami smiled gratefully and as he was about to say, 'thank you', Joey froze for a minute and straightened up painfully fast. He was straining his ears to hear something and in the corner of his eye, Joey checked the time.

Seven thirty. And as an addition to his alarm, there was a loud bellow coming from outside the apartment.

"Er, Yami? I just eh...you know, we have that, um, that...English er...um..."

"The English essay?"

"Yeah! That's it, we need to you know, finish it by tomorrow and er, I haven't started on it so, eh... what I'm trying to say is, that I've got to get started on it. And sorry, you'll have to go now."

"I thought I promised to help you with that after you've helped me with-"

"No, no, no! It's okay. Really. And it's getting dark now, I wouldn't want gramps lecturing you for coming home late so please- I mean, so I think it's time for you to leave. now!" Joey was now trying his hardest to hide his panic.

Yami was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say next and while he was in what's called the 'shock-mode', Joey as pushed Yami out to the front door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and um, see you tomorrow!" Joey slammed the door in Yami's face but reopened it just a peek and said, "Tell Yugi I said hi," and close it again.

After a split second later, Yami yelled back, "Joey! Yugi says bye!"

And knowing he won't get any response back, Yami turned and left while things were running through his head.

_'Why's Joey suddenly acting like that? Am I missing something here? Seems so...and why couldn't I choose a candidate? Is it possible I don't want what's called love? Even after what I did was because I didn't have enough of it?'_

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a roar from below. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was getting louder, which indicated someone was coming up by the lift. Not wanting to cross ways with a drunkard, Yami turned and took the stairs down instead. It'll give him more space and time to think than the lift.

He started down as the meaningless bellows came closer. When he was half way down, he heard the same but angrier shout and this time accompanied by loud banging. Assuming the drunk has gotten off the lift and now pounding at a door.

Yami shook his head and pitied the man's family, if he ever had one.

----

Joey leant back against the closed door with relief and closed his eyes. Then he wonder the possibilities of what might have happened if Yami came face to face with his 'probably drunk again' father. Thoughts poured into his head, every unwanted thoughts. He shuddered. Ah, the possibilities.

Everything in his life was full of surprises. Having a best friend containing a five thousand year old sprit was something considered a 'surprise' but not all of them were pleasant. Nope, and this definitely was one of the many perfect examples.

Joey leapt at least five feet into the air when his doped father was on the other side of the door, banging loudly on it as if to break the door down, which was what he was intending to do.

Backing up slowly, and eyes glued to the door, Joey counted silently in rhythm with the banging. 1...2...3...4...

_'Ah, crap!' _Joey turned and bolted for his own bedroom. The steady banging was not a good sign. It never was a good sign. No matter how much his father was pretending to be drunk, he couldn't fool Joey. He couldn't fool his own son.

The undistinguishable uproar outside the door could easily trick anybody into thinking that the old frigging drunkard has badly doped himself again. But not Joey. He knew too well what situation his father was in. Yup, lightly drunk so that he was under slight influence of alcohol and feeling hefty and superior. And possibly, probably, looking for a way out to 'relieve' himself as well.

After the bedroom door was securely locked in place, Joey heaved a sigh as he heard the front door smashing open. He casually walked over to his messy desk and drew out his English essay. He was already nearly there, which was a surprise even for him. Just a few lines here and there, spelling punctuations...done. Joey praised his work up in front of him and admired his 'for once' completed master piece.

Some sort of angry stomps approached his room. He sighed when the annoying pounding started again, this time, on his bedroom door.

"You fag, this is my room, not yours. Gee...finally that alcohol is gone to your head." Joey muttered under his breathe and glared at the door.

"I heard that boy...open up and I'll go easy on you." the gruff voice of his father sounded as if he was whispering close by.

Joey huffed and opened up the window. He glanced a last look back on the door which was shaking under his father's pounding fists. Then his eyes suddenly fell on something on the floor, near to the bin.

He tried to take his eyes off it, but failed. Something about that bloody paper made him to turn back again. _'Damn it...'_ He bolted from the window to pick up the screwed paper and ran for the window again, knowing he only had a little more time left.

Just then the door smashed open and revealed the red faced and bulky heap of man who called himself Joey Wheeler's father.

Joey just looked on and snorted. He leapt off the second story window as the stomping footsteps headed towards him. As he hit the ground, angry roar broke the silent night, causing the whole neighbors' dogs to howl. Jumping off his bedroom window was nothing now. Hell, he had practiced ever since his mad father took away his virginity.

The blond looked up triumphantly at his glowering father, with his usual appearance: topless, ragged pants, messed up blond hair and the face which now days never smiled, but scowled and always looked it as though something unpleasant was under his nose. Bloodshot eyes, unshaven face and a lot of other features an obsessed alcoholic would have.

Joey did admit however, if he drunk less, washed more and paid the bills, he'd a father anyone would be proud of. And heck, he'd be one looker of a father too, considering where Joey got his looks from. That has _got _to be the reason why his mother married him. But the sign of the earlier and cleaner dad Joey once knew and loved was all gone. All gone, when his mother went away.

As he turned to leave, his father boomed, "Come back here, you ungrateful dog!"

Joey halted. Dog. DOG. D . O . G. Yes, dog. He turned on his heel and shot his father a death glare. Oh boy, if looks could kill.

"Aww, did I just stab a nerve?" the devil chuckled and smirked, "I'm feeling rather generous tonight. I'll tip you off with if you come back up."

"Wow, very generous father," Joey replied sarcastically. "And it all depends on WHAT you'd do if I came back up, hmm?"

Joey knew very well what was going to happen. The alcoholic should put on a better act. "You don't control or own me anymore. So sorry, Joey's unavailable tonight and not in the mood so please, go right ahead and stick yours up your own for once and leave me alone, bastard!"

With that said, Joey ran. Before what he just said could get through his father's head. Just as he reached the empty park, the furious roar rang through the night once again.

----

"So, what did you and Joey do?" Yugi curiously asked and tried to look innocent.

"Ah, you see Yugi-wait, you know what happened, don't you?" Yami suspiciously eyed Yugi who was now suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, couldn't resist! I'll try harder not to next time."

"Sigh...please Yugi, this is my personal and private issue, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't interrupt."

Yugi pouted and replied jealously but nonetheless playfully, "What, and you let Joey help you? Oh I get it, I'm just not good enough for you, that it?"

"Yugi. You know this is..." Yami smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him smile back.

"I know, I know...This is important to you. More important than any duel, and Joey seems nice enough and is capable of hulling you out of these situations better than I could. But remember, I'm always here as a back up, not that Joey needs a back up, but you know, just in case."

Yami was dumbfounded at Yugi's speech and was slightly guilty at the fact that Yugi spoke what was in Yami's mind. "Thank you."

Yugi just shrugged and smiled mischievously, "No problem. And besides, nothing _really_ happened between you two so there's nothing really private, is there?"

"What...Yugi! I'm appalled how you can even think that way!"

"Haha, relax Yami, only joking. By the way, why do you think Joey acted like that. You know, shoving you out."

"No idea..."

"Hmm, I'll try and reason with him tomorrow, oh and..." Yugi pulled out something from his pocket and placed it on Yami's palm.

Yami just stared at it for a moment and looked back at Yugi questioningly. "Er...what is this, Yugi?"

"Open it, you'll see!" Yugi looked excited and sat down next to Yami, not taking his eyes off the cookie in the shape of a crescent moon in Yami's hand.

Yami looked from the cookie to his vessel and suspiciously broke it in half.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" Yami held up the broken outer edible shell.

"You eat it. Hey! But not before taking that piece of paper out though!"

"Oh," Yami removed the crumpled paper from the heap and started to read it, not bothering to consume the leftovers.

----

_"You've walked down a similar path but heed warning as a fork in the road. A way you must choose, but choosing the wrong will lead to despair and agony with no return to the other. Choose the right, one difficulty down, many a to go. If you should have chosen the right, you must lead a blinded mute. Unsteady journey awaits, make the blind see, confront the deaf and listen to the mute. When the riddle solved, the blinded mute see and communicate the deaf, the destiny shall meet. End of the rightful journey, the result will be awarding."_

Swaying on the swing, in the still night, Joey was reading over the paper he'd picked up before leaving his room. Alas, it was just the fortune he couldn't be bothered to put it in the bin. He thought about tossing it away, but what made him keep and read over and over, he had no idea.

When he was reading through it at least five times, he spotted something. The very last part of unread sentence attached.

"Eh?" Joey jolted up and pressed his nose against the parchment-like paper and read it.

_"However the paths may seem identical, but wholly different. Seek-'_

It didn't make sense. It just...didn't. How could he finish it and make sense of it when it was, well, unfinished?

He raised and eyebrow and heaved a sigh. Everything had to be hard for him. Just because of the fact that he was Joey Wheeler.

----

"What...does that mean Yugi?" Yami looked up from the paper he was reading from and asked.

"Well, you figure this out on your own. Apparently, this is what future has in store for you. It just depends on if you believe in these stuff or not." Yugi got up and smiled. "Yours sound more complicated and intense than mine does, Yami."

"You...have one too?"

"Yup. Funny, they just turned up on the kitchen counter."

"Hmm..." Yami stared down at his fortune and cocked one eyebrow. _'I wonder...'_

----

A/N: Again, I'm just surprised at the stuff I came up with, wow. Thanks for reading! More editing on the way!


	5. Curious Detention

**Fortune Cookie**

_YouGayOh does not belong anywhere near me. Editing editing…_

----

"Detention, Mr. Wheeler!"

"WHAT! But, but that's not fair! I had a perfect-"

"Didn't you HEAR what I just SAID, Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yeah I did, but it's-"

"Don't, _'It's-not-fair'_ me, Mr. Wheeler. You know the consequences when you DON'T do you homework. Now, DETENTION!"

-

"Joey, what happened man?" Tristan dragged a chair from near by and sat next to a very depressed Joey, who was trying his best not to lose his cool and most of all, his mind.

"...urgh...muffle, mutter...groan...grumble..."

"What was that Joey? Couldn't quite catch it there." Tristan teased the miserable boy who currently had his head buried in his arms on his desk.

"Grr...Shut it Tristan...that shit-head bastard who calls himself a teacher gave me a detention for not handing in my essay which I finished! It's unfair..."

"Well, why didn't you bring it then?"

"Er..." Joey thought. He couldn't just _tell_ the chaotic tragedy to Tristan. Nope. "I...forgot to bring it in, k?"

"Tsk, you deserve it then." Tristan smacked Joey lightly across his head, "You've got to do something about that short term memory loss of yours."

Joey thought about answering back with, 'Oh yeah, what would you know,' but thought wrongly of it and retorted, "I wouldn't be suffering from it in the first place if you didn't pick up the habit of using my head as a stress relief!"

They glared at each other for a moment before cracking up laughing. All was well. But Joey couldn't quite agree with the latter. All's well...that ends well.

-

The fact is, he DID do his essay. Really, he did. He could recall admiring it in front of his eyes like it happened yesterday. Actually, it did happen yesterday.

_'How could I have been so STUPID! I should have carried the essay with me last night. Sigh...yeah, should have seen it coming, after pissing him off like that and leaving it in his hands...'_

And now, it was rolling on the floor of his bedroom, shred to pieces. His father managed to pull his most brutal revenge so far. Making his son sit in a chair, alone, after school, rewriting his essay which now he had no idea on what it was about.

_'Oh great, my short term memory loss is worse than Tristan bargained for...what else could go wrong?' _

Giving up on recreating his work, he idly played with his pen. When this bored him too, he decided to look around the classroom. It's amazing what boredom could do to you.

Just when he was about to return back to rewriting his essay, he heard someone come in through the back door of the sunny and breezy class room. Funnily enough, he didn't bother to look back.

_'Probably the teacher coming back to nag again,'_ he thought exasperatedly. Yes, it did seem stupid, after glaring around the room five times or so and not to turn and peek a glance over at a someone who seemed quite interested in coming into an empty room with only Joey Wheeler inhabiting it. But he didn't want to give whoever it is the pleasure of smirking down at him, especially when he was coping with detention.

Instead, Joey listened intensively to what the new comer might be up to. Maybe he or she, if they weren't the teacher, forgot their homework planner or something and came back to get it. So God knows why he was listening so closely.

He expected the footsteps to walk around to their desk, pause for a moment to get the whatever object from their desk or to just watch his being in a complete pain and snigger of something, heck, maybe even feel sorry for him and then they'll just walk out of the room and close the door and once again leave Joey Wheeler felling lonesome.

While Joey thought all this over in his head, his head still frozen over his blank sheet of paper, he was surprised to hear the footsteps advancing towards him.

_'Nah they'll stop there...ok, then...stop now! What? I said STOP!' _Joey shouted mentally as the clicking of the soles hitting the floor sounded closer. He was still refusing to look up at the person who now stationed right next to his desk.

When Joey still took no notice however, the annoyed stranger cleared his throat. Still, Joey pretended, or tried to, ignore him. Then at that precise moment, Joey felt a familiar pang of pain on the back of his head and yelped while rubbing the sore spot.

At the same moment, a die fell out from his messy hair and rolled a couple of turns on his desk. Joey knew who the intruder was now, without any more words or hints.

He looked up sharply at a slick black haired, green eyed teen. Duke merely smirked and peered over Joey's shoulder to see what he was up to, but he didn't necessarily had to. Blank piece of paper, empty classroom, Joey. Add these together and the message was clear. Detention.

"What are YOU doing here?" Joey fiercely asked.

"Funny, I should be asking that question..." Duke drew out the chair next to Joey and sat down, his head resting on his hand and observing Joey with a bored expression.

Joey humphed and returned to his paper without any second thoughts. But it was hard to concentrate when someone was staring at you within thirty centimeters radius. Especially if that person had green eyes that felt like they were able to pierce a hole right through the middle of your head.

"Do you have a problem?" Joey bust, unable to ignore the gaze for any longer. Joey still hasn't been on the best terms with Duke, after all, the guy made him sit on the floor and bark.

As a reply, Duke just closed his eyes and smirked. Straightening up in the chair, he stretched and looked Joey square in the eye and asked, "Actually, yes. Hmm...maybe, no. I wouldn't go calling it a problem. I think it's more of a thing called, 'curiosity.'"

"Eh?" Joey raised an eyebrow and stared at Duke as if expecting an explanation.

"I meant..." Duke moved in closer and cupped Joey's chin. And with his thumb he ran it along the length of his lips. "This."

Taken aback, Joey flew backwards out of his chair. Automatically, he reached and gently sealed his mouth with his fingers and stared wildly at Duke, who was still sitting in his chair and looking down at him, with a mild interest.

"W-what do you mean?" Joey stuttered and rose up slowly, thinking cautiously about whether to sit back down or not.

"Don't you know, there's a mark on your lips? Or maybe you thought, people were looking at you more these days because they thought you were good looking?" Duke retorted with sarcasm, but still wearing a slight smirk.

Obviously, Joey was confused. Mark? What mark? He tried to survey his lips by looking down and pouting, but it didn't do any good, but make Duke chuckle.

Getting slightly paranoid, Joey reasoned, "So? What if I had something like, I don't know, a bruise or something. Why would anyone care. And especially, why would _you _care?"

Leaning back on his chair, Duke replied, "Hey, just told you before. Curiosity..." he sat upright and leaned gainst the desk in front of him, which happened to be Yugi's and continued, "Besides, I think I can tell what's going on without you trying to deny it and explain. I have experiences, Joey. And I know for a fact, that it's hard to girls to leave any sort of mark like yours."

Duke now crossed his arms in front of his chest casually and carried on, "and, I have enough evidence to prove I'm right."

He sneered up at Joey, who was by this time slowly absorbing in the story Duke was telling. He took out something from his leather pants and smirked at Joey.

Joey withheld a gasp. Something white. Something crumpled. Something deadly familiar, his handwriting. But how did Duke get his hands on it was a complete mystery.

Noting the unusual silence from Joey, Duke assumed himself he was right.

"I think you know who this belongs to, but just to refresh your memory, the person who happened to have this paper last was...well, I'm sitting in his seat and I'm staring at his best friend."

Taking in the shrewd face of Joey's, Duke knew he was right on target. "So, by looking at this note, it tells me you've been at Yugi's house on the night you got that mark. Yugi. It's hard to believe, isn't it? And a sleepover...fascinating."

"How, how did you get that?" Joey asked fearfully, pretending not to have heard a thing Duke just said. If Duke actually found out the truth, then...the secret between Yami and him and that certain night would be flying around the school and...Joey didn't want to think anymore beyond that point.

"Hmm...he dropped it. Or fell out of his pocket. But is that really that necessary? I mean, don't you think, 'What are you going to do with it?' is a better question?" Duke toyed with Joey and had the most triumphant expression he had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Ok then, what _are_ you gonna do about it?"

"Joey, Joey, Joey..." Duke shook his head slowly and with still, the victorious smirk on his lips. "I'm simply not doing a thing."

"Pardon?" Joey thought he misheard and asked.

Duke once again peered over at Joey, now irritatingly waving Joey's note in one hand. "I mean, all the evidence and reactions you gave me are everything I need. To prove I'm right. But seeing as this thing doesn't have a date on it, I can't be sure. So until I get a clear and sharp info, I'll let you get away with a second chance."

Joey raised his eyebrows. _'Wow, Duke Devilin, the ladies' man, wants to play detectives...ah well, at least I get another chance. Hey, wait a minute.' _"What do you mean by, 'a second chance'?"

Duke grinned and got up, finally letting go or the note onto Yugi's desk. "Now that, is my secret. So I'd be careful if I was you."

"Then why did you come here for? To tell me I've got some weird mark on my face and insult my best friend and me?" Joey retorted, with a very confused frown on his face.

"My best friend and_ I_," Duke corrected the sentence for him and moved towards Joey. "and, I told you..." he covered Joey's chin again, "just curious."

Seeing Joey's frightened and nervous face, Duke smirked yet again and left swiftly. Joey only moved for the seat after Duke had left the room and the door was closed.

He slumped into his chair and glanced at the note left on Yugi's desk. He snorted and picked his pen up, shaking his head slightly.

_'What his deal was, I have no idea, but I'll bet my deck he's more than just curious.' _with that, he left the subject, as the topic of his essay popped into his head.

-

A/N: WOW, what the hell? When did I write this? XD What I find frightening is that I'm fascinated by what I wrote here, and what I might have written…which I've completely forgotten now, pity.


	6. Stop that Denial

**Fortune Cookie**

EDITED.

----

What did this mean? What. Joey hurried out of the classroom, barely even having time to fling his bag over his shoulder. One hand hastily fixed onto his bag, which was half way to his shoulder, and the other clutching at a piece of paper.

It was starting to rain, the nice sunny and breezy day it once had been was completely gone. Joey muttered a curse and dived under a near by closed shop's roof to avoid the downpour.

There, he looked down at the now soggy note. Never before he realized it, but the boring detention had made him to look to the back of the note when the wind came through the window and swiped it off Yugi's desk.

_"-and you'll receive. Although you may have thought you knew every matter there was, look back and you will discover something new. Two choices you may end as results; move on and advise, change direction and act."_

It was the same. Same confusing style of writing, the same confusing and mysterious voice which sounded aloud in Joey's head whenever he read the fortunes. He threw his head back and rested it against the dusty window and thought. How can this lead to Yugi? No matter how much times he changed the direction of his thoughts, nothing, absolutely nothing came to him.

Joey suddenly felt like laughing, laughing till his sides would ache. It was just a stupid fortune. Why was he wasting his time and effort on some junk which was clearly made for only two reasons; one, for economical interest, that was money, and second, just to entertain and make people curious. Especially little kids. They'd bug their mums until they'd buy their pesky children a whole box of the thing called, fortune cookie. That's how they made money out of dough baked in the shape of a crescent moon, with a piece of paper imprinted probably by some street bums trying to make some extra money.

Sighing, he threw one last look over the paper before he shoved it away into his pocket. Not wanting to think about anything at the moment, he gazed out from under the roof and glanced around the fogged up and misty street, already beginning to darken. Splattering of rain on the hard concert ground continued as he waited for the rain to subside.

"Man, it's like the sky's leaking or something..." Joey ran out of patience and stormed out from the dry covers and into the thick sheets of rain. Stuff it, it was just water.

"Okay, Joseph Wheeler, you're banned to go home till late this night. Now then, where to go?" he remembered the outrage of his father the night before and thought wise of going back earlier than usual and asking for his own demise.

One place left to go was...Yugi's store. He really didn't want to go there. Not right now at least. He just wanted to forget this fortune torture and do what he'd normally do. Get on with what he'd normally get on with life.

Joey's eyes suddenly grew wider and sparkled with an idea and started to run. To Yugi's-no, Yami's.

-

"Joey would have finished by now..." Yugi pressed his forehead against his condensed bedroom window and stared out at the school's direction. "...and by now, he'd be running like mad home."

Yami overheard Yugi whispering and looked up from his treasured cards he was dealing with and also stared out the half transparent window. They both smiled and said, "...unless he's not allowed in and running here instead."

They turned and stared at each other now, stunned at their exact same words. Yugi laughed and came across to where Yami was sitting and sat next to him on the bed. "You know, ever since that 'meeting' you had with Joey, I think that you think more of him. I mean, more interested or even caring more than necessary."

"He IS our friend, isn't he? And friends care about each other, do they not?" Yami stared at Yugi's face and asked confusedly. "Besides, Yugi, you're like that. Always."

"Haha, yeah, guess you're right." Yugi smiled and got off the bed and stretched as he asked kindly, "Hmm, I'm tired, while I'm knocked out could you look after the store for me?"

"Sure thing Yugi," was Yami's immediate response as the ancient puzzle around his neck glowed.

It seemed strange, how both Yugi and Yami could do what they both pleased, when they both shared the same body. Sure, Yami was grateful Yugi sometimes let him 'use' his body, but it felt wrong to do so. After all, he was only 'borrowing' it shall he say.

The empty house seemed haunted, what with pitter-pattering on the roof and with no sunlight. Yami packed away his cards carefully, slotting them into his deck-pocket located on his belt. He got up off the bed also and now seated himself on the windowsill just like what Yugi had done a few minutes ago.

Staring out the window aimlessly had become Yami's pastime, ever since he got a 'lesson' from Joey and when he got his fortune, if he could call it. Yami was one of the people who didn't back away from a challenge and anything with a twist and a turn, he tried it, and always liked it. Like Duel Monsters for instance. And now, it was the mysterious fortune which was eating at him.

Thinking about his 'hole' problem over again, he got another headache and cooled his forehead on the cold windowpane. He had thought it over and under, he was getting so close to finding the answer...or so he'd thought.

Then, out of nowhere, a dash of blue and dull yellow flashed past and caught Yami's attention. Sitting up slowly, he tried to focus on it, but it was already gone. Just as he slumped back to his original position, he heard the door bell ring.

_'Probably a costumer,'_ thought Yami and went down to open the door. _'It should be-' _

Just when he was stretching out for the door, it bust open and cold gust came through it and along with some stray raindrops. _'...unlocked.'_ Yami finished his thought as the door proved he was right, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

"Hi, Yami!" a very cheery and wet Joey stood at the doorstep, standing there, all smiles and soaked right through and his blue school uniform sticking to his skin.

"Er...hello, Joey," Yami looked up at the blond, quite unsure what to do. Take his bag? His shoes? His clothes? Yami shook his head slightly and smiled at his friend, who was currently squeezing at his dripping sleeves.

"Umm...can I come in?" Joey sheepishly grinned and asked. Yami mentally growled at himself. Of course, the first thing you ask a guest is to come in. He should have learnt it by now. But then again, most costumers didn't have problem walking in by themselves.

"Sure, sure. Come in," Yami stood back to let him in. Joey mumbled a thank you and shut the door behind him while he shook his hair free of rain.

"Did you want something?" Yami walked across to the counter, thinking Joey might be here to purchase something. Joey heartedly laughed and walked to the front of the counter and leaned against it, while Yami hastily got a spare towel and handed it to him.

"Nope, not today pal. Dad's broke and so am I. Father like son, huh?" Joey tried his best to be cheerful, for Yami's sake though the bitterness was palpable. While he was drying is hair roughly, Yami asked, "Then...what brings you here?"

"What, can't I stop by a friend's house whenever I feel like it?" Joey smiled but decided to cut to the chase, not wanting to drag this on pointlessly. "Just...that I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

_'As have I.'_ Yami replied in his thought and keep his gaze on Joey.

"And as you probably know, Joey Wheeler's not that kind of person who can deal with things when they're piled on top of each other, you know. Sorting it out one by one's okay, but I don't know where to start..."

_'Yes, I understand what you mean,'_ Yami kept replying back silently while Joey now stopped fussing with the towel and left the water drain out of his hair naturally, dripping onto the counter.

"You came here to look for my advice then?" Yami asked his friend who was avoiding eye contact.

"No, not really," Joey finally looked up to find a stunned Yami. Most people came to him to ask for his opinion on things as he was capable of thinking logically and judging correctly, most of the times. "Just to...forget about them. For the moment. Can ya help me do that?"

"How," Yami struggled find the correct question, "how can I help?"

"Hahaha, just do what you do best against me." Joey winked and pulled out his damp deck. Looking up at Yami challengingly, he smiled, "Talking in your language yet?"

Smiling back, Yami took out his deck from his belt also and nodded. "I think it'll do me some good too."

When they were both shuffling each other's decks, Joey found something slip out and fall to the counter. His mind gave a sharp spasm of reorganization. Oh Lord, not that. Paper. White paper, so much like the one buried in his pocket.

"Yami...what's this?" Joey decided to pick it up and bring it up casually.

Yami looked to see what Joey was talking about and found his fortune in Joey's hand. "Ah, that. Yugi gave me something called a 'fortune cookie' and told me open it and that was inside. I'm aware it's just a trick, but, something's telling me to keep it and decipher what its meanings are."

Joey felt Yami words sinking deeply into his chest. Unable to hide a smile, he whispered, "Exactly, exactly how I feel."

Yami softly put Joey's deck on the counter and confusedly gazed at Joey. Then remembered something he needed to tell him. "Joey, remember that day you were trying to find a partner for me?"

The blond looked sharply away from the fortune he didn't yet read and stared widely at Yami, recalling their meeting. He gulped and thought why he was so nervous about it and replied, "Yes?"

Not knowing how Joey was feeling, Yami smiled and said, "I think...I'm coming close to finding that 'special person'."

-

"Y-yes?" I could have done a double take on how hoarse my voice sounded. So what. Yami finally found someone he wants, needs and loves. I should be happy for him...AND me. I was the one with the plan, yeah, go my ingenious mind.

So why am I talking like this? Why am I _feeling_ like this? He needs my support, as a best friend. I can't fail to do that part, nope, I've already failed him one too many times. I have to carry on my part.

"So, who is this lucky girl?" I try and act the opposite to how I feel and casually lean myself further against the counter. Man, I suck at trying to sound and look natural whenever I really need to. Let's just hope Yami didn't catch on how awkward my voice sounded. _Why do I care about what he thinks about me anyway?_

He looks a bit confused. Go figure, I would too if I was stuck in his shoes. What with all the stuff he needs to worry about.

"I don't think I'm up to that stage yet, Joey. Just the part about 'which category of love' you explained to me before, but I'll still need time to figure it out clearer."

Wow, I knew he was good at speaking riddles, but now it almost sounded as if he's speaking in circles around me. He looks determined though, I'll give him that...and for trying so hard to make my plan don't go to waste.

His gleaming ruby eyes seem as to bore through my eyes and search for my opinions on this. Man, the only way for me to talk clear and be myself is if I close my eyes, away from his gaze. How does his eyes get like that...stupid, they were always like that! I just...haven't taken the time to notice. _But does it really matter to me now? Why?_

I shake myself loose before I drown in those eyes and with one big gulp, I hear my own terrifyingly unsteady voice speak up, "Could you tell me what you're getting close to, as in, more detail?"

Somehow, he seems delighted at the question, like a five year old eager kindergarten kid being asked what he'd learnt today. I can't help myself from smiling like a fool. _What's wrong with you, Joey Wheeler?_

He's seating himself down on a seat and offering me one also. Goofily, I take the chair and sit down. Something tells me this is gonna take long, but I don't mind it a bit, surprisingly.

"I don't know what it is yet, not clearly anyway," he stops here and looks up at me, something in my chest gives a little jolt as I meet his sharp eyes. Ugh... okay, this silence is getting way too tense for me now, but he says no more. He doesn't know it, but he's driving me insane!

Why...why... oh no, I'm thinking back... no, you promised not to. La la la- why is it that this brain wonders off somewhere where you don't want it to go? Okay, fine. If you're not willing to say anymore, please look away from me! Agh, that's not working either...then I'll think of something else to block out these...thoughts...play a game...which will hopefully make random things to pop up in my head.

Let's see...I look around slightly while Yami's keeping his darned gaze on me. Okay, think fast, clock...means lunchtime. Hey, it's working! Hmm...wet, that's rain. Looking good so far, card game, duel monsters. Pencil, homework. Anything else? Come on... counter, money...

Then my gaze turns back on Yami again without warning. Stupid brain! Uh-oh...this is like a staring contest, except that my eyes stray off. ...lips...Yami, that night...huh! WHAT! I feel my eyes snapping open from half-lidded and some kind of warmth creeping on my whole face. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU JOEY WHEELER!_

"Joey..." that mouth I am staring at is moving and it was surprising how such soft voice can cause such fright.

"Wa? Huh!" I swear I've just done a five foot leap from where I'm sitting. What does he want? More like, what do I want? Oh...save me.

"Are you...okay?" he cocks his head to one side and innocently asks, concern showing on every inch of his face. I groan and bury my head in my hands, mentally. Physically, I pull off another awkward smile and scratch my head. _Stop denying yourself..._

"Yeah, of course! Heh heh, I'm Joey Wheeler, what'd you expect?" wait a minute, does that even...make sense? Beats me, I don't know what I'm doing so best not say much.

"You look like you have the fever...what Yugi had before," Yami looks in more closer and announces. Okay, that explains the hotness on my face, gawd, I must be flushing. But why? Flushing and blushing is for when you're on a date with a gorgeous girl and want to look cute so she'd award you with a hotdog. Easy, my brain must be malfunctioning...Yami was definitely no girl.

While we're still staring at each other, one pair of eyeballs wide and nervous while the other pair completely focused and showing concern, the clock somewhere chimes seven times. Seven, time to go.

-

I heard the door shut again. I waited for Yami's voice to be heard, saying something like, "Goodbye" or even "Please come again," but none came. Not even the voice of the leaving costumer was audible.

_'Something must be wrong!'_ I thought blankly.

Quietly as possible I seep out from my soul room, almost metabolizing, with horrible visions flashing past my mind. I was expecting to find a break in with Yami knocked unconscious on the floor, in front of the counter.

My insides gave away with relief as I found both the shop and Yami perfectly intact. He was sitting at the counter and looking through his deck as usual. Yes, I was a bit paranoid, I admit.

I was just about to let him know I was there. But I was surprised out to hear his voice, actually starting the conversation.

"Yugi...I thought, this was all I needed," he shuffled the deck and smiled, a rather sour smile if you ask me, and continued, "This deck, these cards and I. Actually, in my times, they were craved stones, I thought, they were all I'll ever need to complete my life, to end my life as a pharaoh. But now, I'm not quite sure..."

Yami had this kind of feeling just a few days back, when he, well, 'attacked' Joey. I decided to listen, so I pulled up a chair next to him and looked at him intently, to show him I was paying my full attention and to carry on.

He took the cue alright, and continued, all the while his gaze on his cards. "I have only the faintest idea on what I want, but I think that is all I need to figure this one out..."

I stared at him for a while, bewildered. He stood up rather absentmindedly and moved towards the stairs. _'Something is definitely up with him these days...'_

Then I spotted a pair of still wet footprints leading up to the counter and the same pair leading back out the door again. My eyes fell on a small puddle near the chair I just pulled and sat on, hey, the seat felt slightly damp underneath my backside. And a soggy towel left carelessly on the counter. Ok, what kind of a customer leaves a wet towel behind, sits and possibly have a chat with the usually silent Yami?

Before Yami could escape my eyes, I asked, "Hey, who stopped by anyway?" But I already knew the answer.

"Hmm? Ah, Joey came by," he only looked back slightly and continued on the stairs. Sigh, yeah, I knew. Wait...

"Didn't he ask for me?" I felt a pang of guilt on asking this, but he seemed not to pay attention fully on what I was saying. I wondered if he'd answer back.

But, he did, as he did always and disappeared with the reply, "No...he stopped by, looking for me,"

Okay...Joey stopping by for Yami, not me, him. Yami, all confused and more silent that usual. I knew Joey was teaching Yami about our modern life style, but WHAT WAS GOING ON? Am I missing out on something? Was this how Yami felt when he was left out?

I guess...but why didn't Joey ask about me, about how I was doing, say hi for me and such. Yami would have told me about it then, even in his most dazed situations he always kept his manners. This was interesting...and getting even more interesting, horribly.

-

Joey still stood outside the store, calming his chest while the sky cleared and rain lifted. He was convincing himself. Whatever he was convincing, he did not know, not clearly anyway.

He was answering the questions that kept pouncing on him when he least expected them.

_Why do I care about what he thinks about me anyway?  
_'He's my friend...of course I care about what he thinks about me!'

_But does it really matter to me now? Why?  
_'Yeah...that was about his eyes...really, why haven't I noticed before? Has something...changed between us? If it did, then what's changed? Argh, this has got to be bad for your blood pressure,'

_What's wrong with you, Joey Wheeler?  
_'Haha, let's just...skip that question...geez, who am I kidding, I can't help myself smiling okay? Happy! Crap, I'm reduced to talking to myself...'

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU JOEY WHEELER!  
_'OKAY! I only LIKE him, there, I said it! Wait...yes, like as in 'friendship-like'. Right? I must 'like' him because I like Yugi...as a friend, right? That must be it. But they're two different people, how can- let's just stop there...before my questions breed more and become totally un-answerable...funny, I came here looking for answers and leave with more questions.'

Even more stressed and definitely more on his mind, Joey stalked off into the night, with one last statement unreasoned and forgotten at the back of his mind.

_Stop denying yourself..._

----

A/N: I'm ever the amateur writer. :D


	7. The Perfect Game

**Fortune Cookie**

You readers are what makes us write on. Thank you.

----

"So, Tea. What'd you think?" a proud Joey stood in front of Tea's desk, showing every pride in him.

Tea stared at the arrogant blond and at the piece of paper he just bombarded her tidy desk with. She reluctantly picked up the paper and skimmed through it, while Joey's broad grin never ceased. With every line Tea read, the frown on her forehead increased slightly, until her whole face was twisted in an enraged fury and confused frown.

"What do you think?" again Joey asked and crossed his arms, showing his dignity.

"You...call _this_ essay?"

"Uh... ye-"

"YOU, CALL _THIS_ AN _ESSAY_!" Tea blew and stood up lightening fast, causing the chair she was sitting in to topple off to its side. No, she wasn't over reacting. She taught extra English lessons to Joey and Yugi, maths and any others. But, it never once got through to him and his thick head. It was only natural for teachers to get flaming mad when their student didn't improve after about a year.

Then Tea was surprise to find Joey not reacting the way he always did; talking back or making just a simple but outrageously funny expression of protest. Instead, he sighed deeply and sat next to her and pouted, took back his essay and looked over it instead of reading over it.

Feeling sorry, Tea made for her seat and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Joey looked at her sideways and sort of smiled bitterly and returned to staring at the paper in his hands.

"I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean it to come out that way...I think...I missed debating and arguing with you," Tea flashed a genuine smile and shook his shoulder gently.

"It's not your fault Tea. I almost expected you to growl at me, for awhile now...sigh, I deserve that kind of lesson once in a while to set me straight," Joey grinned and looked back at Tea, placing the paper back down. "So, then where were we?"

Joey stood up and walked to the front of Tea's desk again and motioned her to stand behind it with a playful grin. "Yup, you were biting my head off and I was being a sissy...then, ahem, WHAT! THIS ESSAY IS PERFECT, TEA! P.E.R.F.E.C.T! WHAT'S WRONG WID IT!"

Being almost literally blown away by the shouting, Tea composed her posture with an adoring smile and yelled straight back, "For your INFORMATION, Joey Wheeler, this essay has got to be the worst I've EVER read since I could read! You're NOT improving, even with a year's teaching, because you're simple too-"

"stupid?"

Stunned by a statement made from other than themselves, both Tea and Joey's confused faces turned towards the voice.

"Yugi!"

Tea giggled lightly and added onto Yugi's statement, "Technically. I was going more for 'too thick-headed and thoughtless', but I guess 'stupid' sums it all up quite well."

"Yugi, are you on her side?" Joey pouted, almost cutely and while smiling Yugi walked to his side, he asked with a serious expression, "What kind of fluffy sickening tricks did she manipulate your mind- or body with this time?"

Yugi burst into a kind of embarrassed laughter and Tea was just standing there with her mouth gaping open, with the whole class looking their way now. 'Wolf whistle' filled the classroom and Tea faced her mischievous classmates, explaining it was just a joke with a furious blush.

She shot Joey a death glare before he could leave the room led by Yugi and Joey plainly made a v-sign with a cheery, "Joey, point one. Tea, nil."

-

"Well Yug, I guess I owe a thank you...or maybe not,"

"Awww, I rescue you from Tea the flamethrower and I get no gratitude?"

"Hmm...you stick to her side and call me stupid. Do I really owe you any gratitude?" Joey care freely grinned and leaned against the tree they were sitting under.

"Haha, guess not then," Yugi leaned back too and fingered his Millennium Puzzle. They just sat and stared at the view for a moment and Yugi broke the silence.

"Joey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Umm, this might...sound stupid, but, what's going on between Yami and...you know, you?"

Joey suddenly straightened up and looked into his best friend's face. "Whaddayamean?"

"Huh? I meant...don't take it offensively Joey. I was just...curious, that's all,"

Sighing, Joey sank back and said, "You know already. Him and about all this...this..." he made a big wave with his arms and continued, "this hole thingy problem. Or didn't you know?"

"No, no. I knew, of course." Yugi laughed rather forcefully and looked down at his puzzle.

"Don't worry Yug, he's not gonna take my best friend's place, that's where you sit," Joey put an arm around Yugi and hugged him close, rather caringly.

With saddening tears springing to his eyes, Yugi stood up and smiled sourly at his bewildered friend. "I know Joey...but maybe I don't. And...don't do that again."

Yugi walked away, wiping back the tears. Hating Joey for touching him and affecting him like that, he didn't like it, for some reason.

_'I know Joey...but, what seat IS he sitting in then?'_

-

_'-and you'll discover. A way you must choose, but choosing the wrong will lead to despair and agony with no return to the other. Choose the right, one difficulty down, many a to go. In the darkness and silence you walk, led by someone who knows no silence. That someone does not hear you, you cannot speak to, you are unable to identify anything due to the darkness. Try hard, stubborn is your guide, for he only thinks for your comfort and won't ask for your point of view, he only knows what he knows. Try, be courageous. Step ahead of him, without realizing you've lead him through the blackness and he will destroy the darkness which had been enveloping you. Slow, it may be, but the result will be worth the wait."_

-

"Hey, Joey. This is Yugi and Yami has something to discuss with you, so don't be late and come here now if possible. Bye,"

"Huh?" Joey stared at the receiver in his hands and muttered as he hung up, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately Yugi, but you only talk like that when I'm _actually_ not here and when you're _actually_ leaving a message behind,"

-

Attitude. Check. Appropriate clothing. Check. Hair? Whatever.

I look casual right? Ah stuff it, it's only Yugi and Yami. Grab that key and...I'm outta here. One quick glance at the mirror. Yup, my ego is shining and good looking, as always. Heh.

Wonder what Yugi's problem is though...I knew he was going through something but...what do I know. Hope it wasn't something someone did to him. There are just too many insensitive jerks out there.

But I know for a fact that Yugi is strong. His inner self is at least. He wouldn't crumble down, unless someone who he really cares for is gone or someone who he really loves is taken away from him...or stolen.

But hey, who in this world can be that frigging heartless?

-

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?" I do not know how many times I've repeated those last few words these days. He has currently put down the phone from calling Joey and is lost in a trance.

I want to help you Yugi.

I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he does this great leap as if the whole world is breaking down.

"Huh, what?"

"...what's wrong Yugi,"

"Nothing, really nothing..."

Hmm, if it was nothing, would someone's face likely to glow as red as yours?

This is not going to work, I hate doing this, but..."Yugi, do you want me to..."

"NO! Don't!"

He's terrified.

Hmmm, thought so. Although it'd be a rather fascinating idea to read his mind, not that I do.

"Then what's happening?"

"You..." okay, there's the sigh, "you wouldn't...understand,"

He can't tell me. Yugi has changed. The way he looks at his friends, especially Joey. And even more especially, me. He has changed.

Silence.

Yes, peace and quiet does wonders for me in a lot of situation, so why not for Yugi? I'll leave him to ponder for a little while more.

It's strange though, it's always has been for some time now. I wasn't in a hurry to contact Joey about my 'choice', but Yugi insisted and phoned Joey for me.

What are you trying to do, Yugi?

-

Ya know, you can't call me crazy. Or paranoid. For that matter, you can't call me nothin'. Hey, it's not my fault that I find my best friend passed out on some stairs and get er...'taken advantage' of his dark side and now helping him to fix his five thousand year old problems.

Nope, it's not any of my business really. But since I'm so nice and with a lot of free time on my hands, I'm helping him. Period. Sure, I'm not expert on love and have no PHD or whatever to actually teach the guy anything, but I'm doing this.

Just doing this. I don't know why, so no asking any questions.

Okay, now, situation here is that my friend is acting totally weird and freaks out at smallest things, like...tap on the shoulder, calling his name a bit louder than usual, running up to him from behind. It's as if he's off in a nice little world of his own! I know, I respect that. In fact, I really respect having a quiet quality time with yourself but Yugi's case is quite extreme you know?

Put yourself in my shoes. Let's carry onto more serious matters... I guess I'm a bit nervous going to meet A) a fidgety friend who I'm quite sure plotting something, not nice and B) I don't know the reason why, I absolutely have no idea what this is about.

Gah, it somehow feels so hopeless. It's nothing serious, nothing big but somehow, it feels so hopeless with more than just TEENAGE ANGST labeled across it.

Why...why the heck did it had to be me? Why not Tristan? Bakura? Tea? Damn Kaiba even? Why...

A destiny? Fate?

Fortune?

Pfft, no. I don't believe in superstitions.

Sigh...get your act together Wheeler. There's the door you need to confront and enter through. Be brave now.

-

"So. You want me to still carry on with this?"

"Yeah...just till I'm sure. Absolutely sure," Yugi glanced this way and that nervously while playing with his fingers rather uncontrollably.

Another hand appeared from the darkness and held them still. "You don't need to worry. It's all coming together perfectly. Why, you could just go up to him and ask yourself. He's just too naive to deny it to you, you're his...best friend. Aren't you? Or maybe..._were_n't you?"

Yugi glared at the smirking figure shrouded in darkness but remained silent. '_I shouldn't be doing this...Forgive me Joey, Yami. I REALLY shouldn't be doing...'_

"By the way, did you leave those two alone in your house?" the figure straightened up and stretched slightly as he asked the shorter boy.

Yugi hung his head. "Yeah..."

"That'll be a show to watch. A dog and an old crippled ghost, sharing a conversation...or more," the unknown boy cackled as he saw a kind of resentment rise on Yugi's face.

"Just do it fast. I can't stand being the bad guy,"

"As you wish, Yugi," the figure idly turned to leave around the alley way, suddenly stopped and said something over his shoulder before disappearing, "But you know, most of the times, it's the bad guy who gets what he wants."

----

-EDIT FINISHED-  
I'm incredibly sorry that this story was put to halt here. After many years of busy school life, I've completely lost the plot. I wish I could have finished this story…and part of me still want to give it a try to be finished, even if it's inevitable that the plot won't be anywhere near as good as the original. I'll be giving this a good thought, and hopefully decide to finish it someday.

Thank you for reading on.


End file.
